


Lightning doesn't always give you abs...

by supercala_docious



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, astrophobia, fear of lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain!?”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Based on a tumblr prompt that I totally loved.<br/>Barry and Cisco get caught in the middle of a thunderstorm.</p>
<p>Can be read as romantic or not, that's up to you. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning doesn't always give you abs...

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain!?” Barry called out from safely under an awning.

Cisco and Barry had gone out for food after a long night of patrols. The storm clouds had hovered over Central City all day and of course they decided that now was the best time to make it rain. Barry had offered to zip them back to the lab, but Cisco had refused.

“Come on, Barry! This is literally my favorite thing, ok?” Cisco laughed, completely drenched from head to toe, and spun to face Barry as lightning flashed through the sky. Barry flinched, his hands clenched in front of his face and his head ducked between hunched shoulders.

“Oh my god, I'm a horrible person.” Cisco’s face went slack with worry as he rushed over to Barry. “Barry, oh, Barry, I'm so sorry I should have realized,” he said in a rush. He pulled Barry into his arms and held tightly while Barry’s hands fisted the back of his coat.

“It's stupid. I’m stupid,” Barry mumbled.

“No! Oh God no, Barry. You were struck by lightning, of course you're scared,” Cisco said. “You're not stupid at all.” 

“It was twice actually,” Barry said, backing out of Cisco’s arms. 

“Twice?” Cisco asked. He tried to squeeze some of the water out of his dripping hair, feeling a bit like a wet dog as a puddle steadily formed under his feet.

“Once when the particle accelerator exploded and once on Christmas Eve fighting Mardon.” Barry smiled gently at Cisco’s futile attempt at drying off without a towel. Lightning flashed across the sky, making Barry jump, and this time Cisco noticed the flash of speed-force lightning in Barry’s eyes.

“Twenty seconds.”

“What?” Barry asked.

“There was twenty seconds between the lightning and the thunder,” Cisco said, “So that lightning strike was four miles away.”

“That would be more comforting if I couldn’t run that far in less than ten seconds, Cisco.” 

“Ok, yes, but that’s still four miles from where we are now, and I highly doubt you’re going to want to be running around in this rain. That would really hurt,” Cisco said matter-of-factly. Barry laughed and Cisco smiled triumphantly.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Barry looked out at the rain which had now let up by a fraction. 

“Hey, I know standing around in the rain is romantic and all, but instead of loitering in front of this coffee shop, why don’t we go inside and warm up?” Cisco offered, gesturing to the small ‘open’ sign on the door behind Barry. Barry let out a giddy laugh as he turned toward the door.

“Yeah that’s a good idea.”


End file.
